1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a limb guard for protecting a part of a limb, more particularly to a limb guard which includes a one-piece impact absorbing member with consecutive box pleats that are capable of providing a high impact absorbing effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a first conventional limb guard for protecting a part of a limb from an external impact force is shown to include an elongate pad member 11 and a one-piece resilient impact absorbing member 10.
As illustrated, the pad member 11 which is made from a soft and flexible material, includes an abutment inner layer 111 adapted to be wrapped around a part of the limb in a lengthwise direction of the limb to shield the latter, a cushion outer layer 112 stitched to the inner layer 111 to form a receiving space for accommodating the impact absorbing member 10 such that the latter can absorb the external impact applied on the pad member 11. The impact absorbing member 10 has a fixed radius of curvature and is made from substantially pliable material. However, the flexibility of the impact absorbing member 10 is limited, and the lateral end portions thereof are not capable of bending to match the lateral end portions of the pad member 11. As such, when the conventional limb guard is wrapped around the limb, the curvature of the impact absorbing member 10 cannot fit the user's limb suitably.
In order to obviate the drawback resulting from the first conventional limb guard, a second conventional limb guard has been proposed. As shown in FIG. 2, the pad member 11 is formed as a carrying bag 15 with a plurality of elongate chambers 13 which extend in a lengthwise of the limb upon which the pad member 11 is to be fastened. The impact absorbing member includes a plurality of impact absorbing elements 14 disposed in the chambers 13 respectively in such a manner that the second conventional limb guard can provide sufficient flexibility to fit the radius of curvature of the user's limbs. However, the impact absorbing effects provided thereby is relatively poor.